Breath Of The Wild: The Legend Of Zelda
by Firstone33
Summary: A Young woman Named Link Awakens In A Mysterious Shrine with no memories, Link discovers that a great Calamity has happened now she must not only regain her memories but save the world before it is destroyed. Fem!Link x Zelda Breath Of The Wild Au. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Date: Unknown

Location: Unknown

" Open Your Eyes".

Link Opened Her Eyes, She Sat Up looking around she was in some strange shrine, she looks around then gets out of the strange device that was when she noticed she only had a tight sleeveless Top and Shorts of blue-black color she then noticed a Strange Terminal she walks up to it.

Suddenly a Slate looking Device pops up and the girl's voice spoke again." That is a Sheikah Slate it will help you on your Journey". Then a Door Opened, Link walks out and finds a large Chest She opens and finds clothes a worn shirt and pants with Boots(Worn Shirt And Hylian Trousers), She also saw a Sword and Shield.

Link Puts on the Shirt and pants feeling abit warmer and straps the Shield and Sword on Her back as if she knew(Soldier's Broadsword and Soldier's Shield), Link heads up to the Terminal and the voice spoke again." Place the Slate on the Terminal". Link does as she was told and then the large doors opened and light came into the shrine Link briefly covers her eyes.

" Link...you have been asleep for 100 years...you are our only hope...you are the Light".

1oo years!?, Link was shocked what happened how did she end up in this shrine and what happened hundred years ago." Well not gonna get answers just standing around i guess". Link begins walking up the path and soon exited the place and seeing sky she ran up to the cliff edge and she saw all.

" woah...".

if she was asleep for one hundred years certainly alot as changed she noted she was actually on a sort of mountain of sorts, Link looks to her right and saw a temple ruins and a old man who seems to notice her and walks towards a small bonfire under a rock, Link was curious to know who this man was so she began making her way down hill.

" Hello there i did not think anyone else but me was up here come sit and eat i am sure you are famished".

" where are we..and who are you?".

" Ah interesting question who i am well i am just a old man who likes to wander and we are on the Great Plateau said to be the birthplace of hyrule thousands of years ago over there is the Temple of Time now abandoned and in ruins".

Link Nodded having seen it." Yeah...what happened...i woke up in some strange Shrine and a voice a woman's voice told me i was asleep for 100 years...". the old man hummed." Interesting..you came from the shrine of resurrection and 100 years ago the great calamity occured from what i heard the Calamity appeared and nearly decimated Hyrule". Link looks at him shocked.

" i heard that many many survived, Knights now turned to wandering and hunting monsters, some went into seclusion and lived relatively peaceful lives, others went and built new homes".

Link she knew not why felt relieved, Link looks at him finishing the baked apple." Thank you Sir i am going to look around". the old man nodded then sat." i can tell you are quite skilled despite not seeing you fight and just having met you but your eyes say it all go and my Hylia be with you young one". Link nods and she heads to the Temple.

Link saw monsters and as if instinct unsheathed the broadsword as if she knew how to use the sword and shield, the Bokoblin charged swinging it's crude weapon but Link blocks with the sword using both hands then kicks the beast before lopping off it's head it's headless form spraying blood and covering the grass painting it red.

it's friends looked at each other and charged all at once, Link takes out shield and blocks a club then dodges another then Bashes Shield into one's face while cutting down another it's blood spilling on the ground, Link deflects a powerful blow and then rams her sword into the attacker's heart, Link raises shield as a arrow embeds itself in it then another and another.

Link growls then with great strength throws the shield like a boomerang it slams into the throat of the bokoblin archer Link cuts down another one then kills the last two before killing the archer, Link was breathing heavily not cause of exhaustion but cause of the fact she just killed the monsters without getting tired she looked at her hands.

" what...incredible...".

Link had to focus though she could not let her superhuman abilities take control Link heads down and finds a pile of rocks Link then saw a Terminal she places the Sheikah Slate on it and a mechanical voice Spoke." activating Sheikah Tower". Suddenly the Ground Shook Link fell onto her ass as the ground began rising it was a tower in the distance more towers rose.

" woah okay that was interesting".

Link waited until the slate finished authenticatiing then took it back clipping it on her side she turned when the voice spoke again." Remember...you must remember...". Link saw a light at the castle in the distance and then a unnatural quake She looks up gasping as a dark fog began surrounding the castle and a figure that looked like a pig circling the castle before the light brightened and the beast vanished roaring as it did.

" Link...The Calamity...that destroyed Hyrule 100 years ago stirs...you must remember you are the only one who can stop the beast before all is lost".

Link looks at her hands, She closed Her eyes if that is what this voice wanted then she was going to do it, Link turns and begins climbing down the tower thankfully platforms spiraled down stoping at the ground Link then heard a familiar gruff voice." Hey there!". Link looks up and sees the old man gliding down with some sort of device." Hey nice thing". The old man smirked.

" This...ah my Paraglider why you want to try?".

" Yeah maybe it can help me get off this plateau".

" I See...then you must have noticed that beast surrounding hyrule castle".

Link nods the old man looks at her." How bout this if you help me with some things i will give you this Paraglider...Deal?". Link nods they shake hands." Deal old Man". the Old Man chuckled." I like you so full of spirit brings back memories when i was such way". Link smirked, though she did not remember anything she thought that maybe this little journey might not be so bad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is how i write despite the feedbacks i got in my other stories on AO3 that were with respect i do not want to change how i write this is how i write even if i did learn how to write better i would likely forget, so i want people to understand this so no get a beta reader deal or anything like that i appreciate the offers but no.

Location: Great Plateau

Link For the next few days helped the old man at his home, She cut wood and killed any monsters on the plateau she also scavenged abit too. Link was returning to the old man when she found him standing outside." Ah been waiting as you know you been completing those shrines as you helped me, now that they are done it is time". Link looked at him confused, it was time?." Time for what?". he turns to her.

" To Tell you the truth...of who i am and what happened 100 years ago".

He turns and points to the Temple." I will be waiting there meet me and i will tell you what i know". then suddenly he vanished into thin air, Link looked around seeing no sign of him." I guess i better go then". Link began heading back to the Temple of Time hopefully she will get some answers from him.

She arrived entering the Temple Ruins she did not see him when his voice from up called out." Hey Up Here! quickly now". Link sighed but began climbing up to the overlook, the old man stood waiting." good...now it is time i tell you who i am...I am...or was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule..". suddenly he transformed and now stood in a regal uniform well stood was a understatement he was floating about a foot off floor.

" i once ruled hyrule 100 years ago, the short part of the story 10,000 years ago a princess wielding the sealing power and a hero with the sword that sealed the darkness with the help of the divine beasts and guardians brought an end to Calamity Ganon the same beast that destroyed Hyrule...the one that killed me and so many..". Link looked down, King Rhoam Continued." 100 years ago we formed a plan but Ganon struck catching us unprepared rising from beneath the castle with a devious tactic".

he went to explained to explain that Calamity Ganon corrupted the guardians and sent versions of himself effectively killing the champions then he revealed something else.

" The Princess' Knight fought valiantly but was mortally wound...that Knight was You Link...you are the first incarnation of the hero to be born Female".

Link looked shocked, she was a knight of the princess of hyrule." What happened to the princess..". Rhoam closed his eyes and looks to the castle." Zelda...My daughter went to the castle afte putting you into the Shrine and faced Ganon herself succeeding in sealing him but even i know her power is weakening...Link i know i should not ask you of this with no memory but save Hyrule...save my daughter...please..". Link looks at her hands then she takes a breath then looks at the spirit of the king.

" Alright i will do it...I feel i must...".

" thank you...there see those two mountains that is Dueling Peaks beyond is Kakariko Village meet Impa she will tell you more ah yes also here is the Paraglider i promised".

Link takes it and she straps it behind her." Hyrule's Fate rests with you...Link". and he was gone, Link looks towards the castle she turns and climbs down when she heard thunder and it began to rain so she made her way to the cabin the king used when he was disguised She made a fire in the fire pit inside and dried herself off.

" Zelda...why does that name sound so familiar".

Link was not going to get answers yet She laid down and decided to get some sleep and head out tomorrow, she closed her eyes images flashed before her as she dreamt she saw herself and a woman about her age in a white prayer dress with golden hair." Link you must run...Don't worry about me". Link shot awake breathing heavily, that was her in the dream her and this zelda.

Link saw herself injured...was this what happened but it was just a dream...or was it? Link felt it was too real to be a dream but she had no real evidence it was day and the storm was gone Link straps on her weapons and Paraglider and heads out she walks to where she could see land below and jumps off she whips out the paraglider and safely landed, she looks up to th plateau mentally noting to come back later, she looks towards Dueling Peaks.

Link adjusted her Sword and begins heading on her way it was time to get answers and to begin her journey to save hyrule and Zelda from the Calamity Link saw no one on the road as she made her way that is when she found what looked like a Stable, She heads over." Hey there want to rent a horse?". Link looked and nodded." any will do". The Stable Owner nods another person came out leading a horse." this is Epona our best horse..oh I am Tarin that is my Daughter Marin". Link nods and mounts the horse." Beautiful name..".

" Named After her ancestor Epona the same horse that the hero rode long ago".

Link smiled." I will make sure she honors her legacy". Link gave a yell and soon was riding towards Kakariko Village, Link Smiled as the wind whipped against her she felt almost alive, Dueling Peaks came into view she continued riding and soon arrived.

kakariko was almost hidden in the mountain, he saw people these must be sheikah by their clothes and white hair and red eyes, Link dismounts and ties Epona nearby and walks over asking where impa was all pointed to a house that was larger than the rest two Sheikah guarded the entrance." Halt!". Link stopped hand reaching for her sword." Dorian wait...that's a sheikah slate it's her...our apologies Impa has been waiting". Link nods and heads up the steps finding a young sheikah girl washing the floor.

" Oh! a man!...is-is that a sheikah slate...then you must be Li-Li...".

Link had to chuckle." i am sorry! my name is pa-pa...Paya...sorry normal i am good at saying my own name, you must be the hero my grandmother spoke about she is waiting inside". Link nods and opens the door there sat was a woman who looked to be at least in her fifties." Ah Link you have returned...you remember me don't you?".

To Be Continued

A/N: in case people like this Story i thank you for the support and remember i cannot change nor do i want to change how i write as long as you enjoy my stories that is all that matters to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A/N: Like i Said before this is how i write, also no alterations made to Link's outfits they will remain the same. another difference is that She will get the master sword early and none of this need 14 hearts crap also i am going to do the divine beasts in order that zelda recruits them that being Daruk, Revali, Urbosa and Mipha now to Story!

Date: unknown

Location: Kakariko Village

" So you do not remember...well i suppose it is for the best you were quite injured when you were put into the Shrine of Resurrection".

Link looks at the Sheikah Matron, She thought Impa would look older if she was alive during this calamity that happened." if you are wondering yes i should look older but we sheikah have quite the lifespans i look fifty but i am actually 100 some years old but enough of that". Impa rose from her seat and walks up to Link Looking her up and down.

" Well i can say one thing the Shrine of Resurrection works wonders".

" Um...this feels awkward".

Impa Chuckled and Sat back down." Apologies i wanted to see if you were fully healed, the princess told me when you woke to give you this". Impa pulls out a tunic of a light blue color." this was your Champion's Tunic however it is your choice to wear it despite no memory to name". Link looked at Impa Confused, She wanted to know what it meant.

" This symbolized your status as Zelda's Knight and the Hylian Champion".

She Looked at Impa understanding." I Know it is much to take but Zelda requested it". Link gently took it and changed, Impa watched and saw the many scars Link had obtained, Link still had the physique she had 100 years ago, Link blushed being seen half naked only in pants and undergarment." do not be embarrassed we are both women". Link finished dressing into the Champion's Tunic." Still fits you perfectly...". Indeed it did.

" I feel familiarity in this...thank you".

" but it is not complete for you lack the Master Sword".

" Master Sword?".

Impa rose and presented a elegent scabbard and held it out." It is the Blade of Evil's Bane it rests in the Korok Forest in The Faron Province, Go and Reclaim your right". Link took the sheath She nodded and puts it into the Sheikah Slate Link Straightens Then Impa Smiled, it was strange seeing Link no Memory except name yet that same knight from hundred years ago." Now Go may the Goddesses be with you". Link Nods and Turns to Leave when Impa Speaks one last time.

" Link much has changed the world before you will not be how you remember it tread carefully".

Link left and it was actually simple Impa told her which direction to go and she was on her way Northwest she eventually arrived, She entered the Lost woods it was very foggy and Link did not how she traversed it the first time maybe by sheer luck maybe divine intervention she remembered not, Link however suddenly felt being pulled and began walking through as if she knew which directions to turn and go.

Link held up a Torch as she traversed the woods and soon came upon a bright Sunlit Area this was the korok forest she had made it she made her way and there she saw it stabbed in the Pedestal was the Master Sword she walks up and reaches for it, as she touched it images flashed through her mind and Zelda's voice spoke." You are our Only Hope! You Must Save Hyrule!". Link stumbled back as memories of events she knew nothing of.

but it came quick for her to realize she was now seeing the memories of the master sword and it's past owners it's past wielders Link's Predecessors for they looked just like her, Link looked at the Blade of Evil's Bane then heard a yawn." Oh it's you...you have returned Link". it was the huge tree it was speaking, The tree hummed." I can see you do not remember me i am the great deku tree guardian of the Korok Forest". Link swallowed a Nervous Lump in her throat.

" what you likely saw was your past lives chosen of Hylia, Memories of your past selves who had time and time again saved hyrule".

" I...".

The Deku tree laughed." it is only natural you cannot remember i heard Zelda herself speak to the sword before placing it in the Pedestal where it rests now that you would likely awaken without your memories".

Link looks at the Master sword then to the deku tree." i understand your hesitation, only those of strong wills and Courage can wield the Master Sword but be warned if not you will die". Link nods she knew what must be done if she is to save hyrule she grasps the Master Sword and Begins to pull it began to budge more and more as Link with unknown strength soon pulls it out it glowed briefly Link held it.

" just as expected it still sees you as it's Master".

Link turns the sword upright and she holds it in both hands in front of her closing her eyes briefly, a Memory came to her of Zelda kneeling before the master sword but it was dirty and chipped on blade she said that it's master would return one day, Link saw the deku tree speak and Zelda asked it if he saw Link to tell her something which the tree said it would be better to tell her herself which Zelda gave a Loving smile and then proceeded to put sword into pedestal.

Link opened her eyes and began to practice swing the Master Sword then takes out Slate and brings out it's scabbard which she straps on her back and Sheathes Master Sword." Go and Save Hyrule Save the Princess i wish to her smile...it is like the sun i would most like to see it again". Link did too, she wanted to remember the Princess to remember her old life." I must go...". Deku Tree Hummed.

" before you go i am sure you are tired please stay the day and night and tomorrow you can depart".

" alright i will stay i am tired it took a couple days to get here".

Link saw that under the deku tree, she saw that it was a home she smiled and walked inside the Deku Tree and saw a bed she sat it was Comfy, She unstraps Master Sword and Leans it against wall She strips until she is in only undergarments and lays down she closed her eyes and soon let sleep take her.

* Next day*

Link woke and had set out saying goodbye to the Deku Tree and Koroks and was now out of the Korok Forest and Lost woods, Link unhooks Sheikah Slate and opens the slate and opened map, she decided to return to Kakariko to get clue to first Divine Beast when she decided to head towards east of Kakariko She puts Slate away and begins her journey back to Kakariko.

To Be Continued

A/N: This will be the only chapter i am doing i am not abandoning this Au i will be on a Long Hiatus when i get internet back when in North Carolina i do not know, also i apologize for not updating this, i started this chapter like months ago but completely forgot to finish it but i finished it.

so enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Discontinued!

I am sorry somethings came up and sadly i am no longer inspired to write this story i lost lot of inspiration but i do have a au on AO3 which is a series of one shots which i will continue.

however i might do another BOTW Au but set in the Sequel which i am so Hyped For! Ganondorf himself is returning in Gerudo form it seems, Zelda looks So Cute in her new hairstyle, it is gonna be almost Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess like and i am so looking forward to it.

however i am opened to Ideas for Zelink story ideas which must be from either Ocarina Of Time, Twilight Princess, Hyrule Warriors and Breath Of The Wild those Zelda games i am only doing no other ones not cause i hate them it is just cause these four are my most favorite.

so this is being discontinued i am sorry but please if you liked this go to Firstone33 and read Breath of the Wild Au Shots on AO3.


End file.
